


Thunder Awakening

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when young and powerless, Hikaru sets his sights high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Awakening

He reached and reached, even standing on his toes, but it was as useless as trying to touch the sky. "Damn it," a young boy swore.

"Hikaru," an older boy dressed in green groaned and approached him. Easily raising his hand, he soon had Hikaru's sought after kite in hand. "Right, here you go," he said.

Hikaru snatched the object away, scowling. "Don't act so smug, Hayate! When my own powers awaken, I'll be able to do this for myself."

"In that case, I'll be glad to have you never discover them. Gouki hasn't got control enough of his powers to be putting out major forest fires, yet."

"No! Don't you know, Hayate, my asu is-"

"Hikaru, think, won't you? The lightning bolt your ancestors controlled, when properly controlled, could cause major damage. Even without Hyuuga's flame, it can ignite a fuel source. Isn't that right?"

Hayate patted Hikaru on the back, but all Hikaru did was scowl, facing away from him. Hayate soon left to train, with Hyuuga, Gouki, and even Ryouma's little brother, who had such a pathetic power. And that girl, Hikaru saw approaching. Saya was the same age as him, so why did she have no problems when he hadn't even awakened yet?

Hikaru turned his head away, not wanting the others to catch him watching. Pretending to be not pay attention, he began to fly his kite. Peeking, Hikaru then saw Hayate looking his way and quickly turned around. He'd show that guy. As his mother had said, the power he'd inherit was the most fearsome of the five. It was power enough, even Hayate knew, to ignite a fire give a little fuel.

Concentrating on the object in the sky, Hikaru held out his hand. It was even looking a little stormy, it might happen on it's own. But he didn't have to wait around for that, Hikaru thought to himself. No, if he just concentrated...

"I did it!" Hikaru announced as the flaming wreckage of his hand made kite floated with the help of the gravity and the wind down toward Ginga Forest.

"Gouki!" Hyuuga's response was immediate.

"R-Right!" Gouki said. He soon ran over to douse the flames.

"I didn't know you were one of my relatives," Hyuuga joked when things were safe.

"Come on, that was a larger flame than your brother could manage," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Hayate warned.

Hikaru rolled his eyes with annoyance, but then he smiled with pride. That was just Hayate acknowledging him, after all.


End file.
